spaceinvadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Invaders
Return of the Invaders (リターンオブザインベーダー in Japan) is a Space Invaders title developed by Taito and released in 1985 for Arcades. It is the third official title in the series, and the first true update to the game. This version introduces detailed sprites and backgrounds, as well as new aliens and formations. Characters There are numerous characters in this game: # ''Xerovy '' - The Laser Cannon of the game, he features numerous Cannon Upgrades depends on the Colors, Unlike the Laser Cannon from the first game, he's named here, Xerovy can equip 3 variant of weapons, Gazel, Gowl or Goral. # ''Xero Guard ''- The support Shield on the game, This supports the Xerovy every Invader waves, be cautious of this one since your shots can chip off the shield HP, Shield HP determines of Color, if its blinking dark red, it'll explode. # ''Flector '' - The Regular Invaders, These are mostly Octopus or Crabs on the Original game, they have been redesigned as Mechanical or Organic Alien types. # ''Legard ''- The new Invader of the series, mostly Crab Invader types, they will Deflect your shots, you need to shoot them at the center to destroy them, Additional Invaders will break free once you killed them. # ''Zicon ''- The Squid Type Invaders, in this game, you need to save each of them per stage, If there are 3 of these invaders or more survived, they will Merge into Gigantic Mothership Invader class # ''Mothership ''- Zicon merged Boss-Type Invader. Far differ than any Invaders, the Mothership will send Non-stop invaders to Xerovy, "CHALLENGE STAGE" will occur if you save some remaining Zicons on each stage, There are 3 Types of these Bosses, the 10K is an Alien ship (Octopus), the 20K is a mechanical unit (Crab), the last is 30k, a Satellite Invader (Squid), each of this Invaders will attack you with Invaders non-stop. # '' UFO ''- These are Support units that will appear from the top of the screen, they will carry 3 kinds of weapons to power-up Xerovy, but beware, the UFOs sometimes attack on later Stages. Gallery ROTI Xerovy.gif|Xerovy, the Protagonist in this game ROTI Xerovy 2.gif|Xerovy, with the Gazel Upgrade ROTI Xerovy 3.gif|Xerovy with the Goral Upgrade ROTI Xerovy 4.gif|Xerovy with the Gowl Upgrade Gameplay As Xerovy, You have missions which to destroy a Flector Formation, and consists of few Zicon formations, however on later stages Legards will appear on Stage 2 and so on, Each stages comes with a very unique Formation Formations There are 3 Types of Formation # Circular Formation This formation consists of Flector formations in circles, however, when it gets fewer the Rotation and revolves more faster, Later stages comes with Legards which will make it as a difficult challenge, Xerovy can destroy these circling invaders in no time but expect Legards on later stages that will screw your strategy. # Horizonal Formation This is the standard Formation used in the Original Game, differences here are the Invaders will slowly move Horizontally and when reached to an edge they will go below of the screen, Your Xerovy should clear the invaders Column by Column, there will be a UFO waiting nearby that carried a special item, blast the UFO from the edges and you will get the Weapon that powers up your Xerovy 3. Vertical Formation One of the new yet intense formations of the Invaders, this featured a same row with Invaders but with a twist, these invaders will slowly Descend to your base, make sure your Xerovy shoots all of them except with the Zicon class invaders, you will enter a CHALLENGE STAGE if done successfully. Trivia * This game is merely known as "Space Invaders: Part III" * Power-ups has been debuted in this series, It became more potent on the next sequel, Super Space Invaders '91 * New Formations have been added in this game, Some include Circular Fomations and Vertical Formations * This is the first in the Space Invaders Series that would have a Boss battle. * A Hack version of this Game features All enemies into classic Invaders with the UFO but leaving Xerovy and Xero Guard intact, making the game more reminiscent to the first game. Category:Games